


no judgement

by verosario



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Fem!Akira, Fem!Protagonist - Freeform, Genderswap, Not Canon Compliant, akeshu - Freeform, fem!Ren, idk exactly what AU this is, shuake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:00:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23815006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verosario/pseuds/verosario
Summary: The traffic light flashed green.“Ren?” he murmured, that same concern from earlier back.An odd feeling settled in her chest. “I’m … I’m … ” And she sneezed right in his face.
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Amamiya Ren, Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist
Comments: 23
Kudos: 222





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I’m not sure where this came from. I am, however, sure of two things; 1. I love Goro Akechi. 2. I’m salty that we didn’t get a female protag option. (3. I’m SUPER salty that we didn’t have the option to date one of the boys. Not even one!) But I digress.
> 
> I didn’t really care for Akechi in the first game. He was okay. I sympathized when we got his backstory. I was sad about what happened in Shido’s palace. Seeing quality art/fic made me appreciate him so much more. Then I played the remake and ugh ... I got attached.
> 
> And I know a big chunk of Akechi’s character is his gray morality (not too gray. cool motive, still murder), but I couldn’t help thinking what if he wasn’t a murderer, yet still involved with Shido’s shady shit. And I constantly think about how the story would change if Akira/Ren was a girl (which I understand is probs one reason it didn’t happen). I came up with this whole weird AU in my head, but only in scenes. And then this happened. 
> 
> Please enjoy (:

“Morgana is going to kill me.”

It was well past midnight. The last train for the night was no longer coming because of technical difficulties. Outside, the rain was getting heavier and heavier by the minute, quickly brewing into a thunderstorm. She had no umbrella. And to top off Ren’s shitshow sandwich, she was all alone in the Red Light District of all places.

In her defense, this wasn't entirely her fault. It was mostly that damn reporter, Ohya’s, fault. Actually, on second thought, it was _completely_ Ohya’s fault. Why did she insist that all of their meetups had to be at a sketchy bar in the Red Light District? Who in their right mind thought bringing a high schooler all the way out there would be a good idea? Ah. That was Ren’s mistake. Ohya was never in her right mind. Still. After keeping her out so late, much later than usual, the least the lush could’ve done was offer Ren a ride home. Not in her own car, obviously, but a taxi would’ve been appreciated.

Her only saving grace was that tomorrow (today?) was Sunday, which meant no school. No school meant she could sleep in. Ren frowned. Except she had a ton of stuff she had to do. 

— Pick up more restorative meds from Dr. Takemi

— See Iwai about a couple new model guns for Ryuji and Makoto since both of theirs were damaged

— Visit Hifumi for a shogi session

— Play a few rounds with Shinya at the arcade

— Help Toranosuke with a speech

— Clean Leblanc after closing for Sojiro because technically she promised to do that tonight

Ren sighed deeply before a wry smile broke out across her lips.

Life as the leader of the Phantom Thieves was not an easy one, but, honestly, she wouldn’t trade it for the world. It brought her her new friends. It brought her a happier life. It brought … a meaning to her existence that wasn’t there before all of this. She was a Phantom Thief now. She, and her friends, stole the hearts of the unjust to better society. 

**“Due to technical difficulties, the train will not be running until morning. We apologize for the inconvenience.”**

The announcement startled the girl from her reverie and snapped her back to reality.  
Ren let out another sigh, a defeated one this time.

There was no avoiding it anymore. She was going to have to tell someone where she was. Whether it was her fellow Thieves or Sojiro, she hadn’t yet decided. Either way, no matter who she told, they were going to be pissed as hell. Morgana most of all because she told the not-a-cat to spend the night at the Sakura residence. To be fair, they had every right to be upset. While yes, it was Ohya’s fault, Ren herself agreed to come out without considering the possibility of needing transport home.

“So much for the ever responsible, master planner, Joker,” she grumbled to herself.

Ren pulled her phone out. She still hadn’t decided who to contact. Or really, she was putting it off for as long as humanly possible because of the ass-chewing that would promptly follow. Damn. No reception. And she really didn’t want to go back outside.

She reluctantly ascended the stairs, holding her phone out at arm’s length, hoping, praying, for _one_ bar. Because holding it over your head totally made a difference, right? Yep. Except not really because of the aforementioned thunderstorm. Damn damn damn. Ren glared at her phone, cursing the device, the weather, _Ohya_. Mother Nature apparently did not appreciate being cursed so she blew a gust of wind in Ren’s direction, spraying her in the face and effectively soaking the girl to the bone.  
Coming down with a case of pneumonia would just be the garnish on the mess her life was at the moment.

“Guess I’ll die.” Anything to escape this hell.

With nothing else to do, Ren shuffled over to a bench and plopped down. Okay. What were her options? One: she could simply walk home. It would take literally all night, but staying here wasn’t something she was willing to do. Two: she could also use a payphone, but all the ones inside the station had … colorful figures standing awfully close to them. And three: Ren could walk to the bar to use the phone there. The woman who worked there, Lala, would let her make a call on the landline. It was a good distance away, yet much closer than Leblanc. _That_ was probably her best option. 

Great. Back into the rain she went. She was definitely going to catch something at this rate.

Just as she was about to get up, a car came to a stop along the curb. The passenger window rolled down and a man called out. “Hey there, sweetheart!”

Ren averted her eyes elsewhere. “Hello.”

Despite not looking in his direction, she felt his gaze taking her in. It made a shiver run up her spine. “I'm lookin for a good time tonight,” he jeered over the sound of downpour. “Can ya help me with that?”

“No.”

The man held up his hands in mock surrender. “Sorry. My bad, sweetheart. When I see a beautiful, young thing in these parts, I can’t help thinkin she likes to party.”

“No. Not into partying.” 

“Lost then? I could give ya a ride.”

No way in hell was she getting in that car. “My ride is already on their way.”

He put on what was supposed to be a sympathetic expression, but it came off as patronizing. “Ya sure? It’s rainin pretty hard. And this is a dangerous part of the city.”

“My ride is already on their way,” she said again, dipping her hand in her pocket to feel for her pepper spray. That was the most she was permitted to carry given her probation. Well, she had her model gun she used while traipsing through the Metaverse, but that may do more harm than good in a situation like this. For all she knew, he could’ve had a real gun.

“C’mon. You can’t be sittin out here all on your own. I’ll take ya wherever ya want. Home. A bar.” He winked. “Even my place if ya want.”

“I’m good here.” Leave. Please leave.

The sound of the car being put in park made Ren’s heart plummet. She squeezed the canister of pepper spray in her grip. She was just kidding about dying! The door opened and the man circled around the front.

Ren jumped to her feet, making a split second decision. If he got too close, she would spray him, kick him, and run. Time to put all the training she and Ryuji did to good use.

“I insist, sweetheart.”

She hugged her bag close to her chest, concealing the hand that held the pepper spray. “No. Now leave me alone.”

He approached her slowly, leering. “I ain’t gonna hurt ya. Unless you’re into that kinda shit.”

Ren steeled her nerves and readied herself to do it. Now or never. In three .. two … one and—

A second car pulled up right behind the first one, almost hitting it and ending up on the sidewalk in its haste. It caught both Ren and her would be assailant off guard. Awesome. All she needed was _another_ creep to fend off.

“There you are!”

…

…

…

No way.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait.
> 
> I finished this part before even posting the first, but when I came on here to post it, I started editing on the site. Then I left the tab for 30seconds and when I came back, it was gone. I got so frustrated because I liked all the changes I made and wasn’t in the mood to do it all again. Didn’t even touch it again until today and I made sure to edit on the original document.
> 
> But I digress ...
> 
> Thank you so much for the positive feedback! It really made my week. I hope you enjoy this next part just as much.

No way. 

…

…

…

No effin way. 

Of all the people in the entire godforsaken world to come out nowhere and save her ass, it just had to be him. It had to be the guy who may or may not be plotting against her and the team. Of course it had to be the famous Detective Prince himself, Goro Akechi. If it were anyone else, she’d be grateful for their sudden and perfectly timed appearance, but she can’t even fully trust the boy.

Akechi wasted no time in putting himself directly in front of Ren, blocking the other man from her view. He touched her shoulders. “Are you okay?” he asked, face painted in concern. Was it even real concern though, or part of the elaborate charade? A voice in her head screamed she _wanted_ it to be real. “I’m so sorry for the wait. There was an accident blocking traffic and—” He pretended to only just notice the man behind him. “I’m sorry. And you are?”

The man took a step back. “Just a good citizen tryin to help a scared girl. It’s not safe out here.” He crossed his arms and shook his head. “Shouldn’t be lettin your girlfriend hang out around here. Gives people the wrong idea, y’know?”

Akechi smiled, even tilted his head. “Oh? Is _that_ what’s happening here? You were _helping_ her?” 

The man shrugged. “Yeah.”

His smile vanished. “Really?”

“Yeah,” he said again.

“Because even from inside my car I could see that you intended to grab my girlfriend and most likely force her into your car.” Ren’s stomach flipped. That was _definitely_ not real. Not real. Not his girlfriend. They were barely considered friends. “By the look in her eyes, she was none too pleased by the prospect of going anywhere with the likes of you. By the look in your eyes, you intended to ‘ _help_ ’ in a rather … unsavory way.” 

The man looked outraged for being called out. He brandished a fist. “Who the fuck do ya think you are accusin me of shit like that, brat?”

And the smile was back again. “A decent person.” Ren’s jaw clenched. Hah. Debatable. “We’re leaving now. Bye bye now.” And, with a hand on the small of her back, he began to lead her away. “Let’s go.”

Not ready to drop the subject, the man called after them. “Hold on just a goddamn— **agh!** ”

It happened so fast, Ren almost missed it and she was looking right at them the whole time. Akechi was yanked backwards and whirled around. Then the man threw a punch. Two seconds later, Akechi had him face down, pinned against the hood of the car. “I don’t take kindly to people touching me without permission,” he said, voice still pleasant and light. “And you’ve also made the mistake of trying to abduct someone important to me. What to do, what to do?”

Just effin kill her now. Do it.

“Fuck you,” he spat.

Akechi laughed. “No, thank you. Dirty lowlifes aren’t my type. I prefer—”

The man threw his head back to hit Akechi again, but the boy dodged the attack easily and just slammed him back down on the car. “Ah, so you’ve chosen to go to jail. If that’s what you want then so be it.” 

Ren stiffened. Nope. No police stations. She’s had enough of that for a lifetime. Not to mention the police were technically hunting her down. She’d be a fool to willingly waltz right into a building full of cops with Akechi Goro as her escort. Ren made several mistakes that night, she wasn’t about to add to the list. “Let him go.”

Akechi shook his head. “It wouldn’t take long at all. There’s a precinct not too far from here. We’ll drop him off and be on our merry way in no time.”

“Please,” she pressed. “He didn’t actually get the chance to do anything because you showed up. The police won’t arrest him.” They were more likely to arrest her.

“Attempted kidnapping is still a crime,” Akechi supplied. 

“Please,” she said again.

He turned to look at Ren and saw her expression. Serious. Stubborn. Tired. Akechi wilted slightly and sighed heavily. “Fine,” he relented, releasing the captive. He brushed off the front of his uniform and adjusted his gloves. “Be forewarned; if you ever come across her again, run in the opposite direction because if you so much as stare at her too long, you’re going to wish you went to jail tonight, understood?”

Was she more frightened or touched by the threat made on her behalf? Perhaps a twisted amalgamation of both.

The man scrambled to get back into his car, slipping on the wet asphalt in his haste. “Kid, you’re crazy!” he exclaimed once he was inside.

Akechi chuckled humorlessly. “You go around harassing innocent girls, yet _I’m_ the crazy one! That defies common logic.” 

They watched as he drove off, hopefully never to be seen again. When the car was completely out of sight, Ren clutched at her chest and exhaled at last. Somehow the last ten minutes were more heart racing than anytime she’d spent in a palace. “Anyways, um, thank you, Ak—“ Ren expected to see his pleasant demeanor to return. Always all smiles and good mannered and articulate, but when she turned to look at him again, Akechi was the picture of rage. The flash of lightning that lit up the sky at that exact moment was an unfortunate coincidence.

“What the hell do you think you’re doing out here, Kurusu?” he demanded. “Do you have any idea how dangerous this place is, _especially_ at this time at night? Especially on a Saturday night!”

She was getting useful intel on an official Phantom Thieves target. Not that she planned to tell him as much. “I was meeting a friend,” she admitted, schooling her features.

“In the Red Light District?” he said.

“Yes.”

“Past midnight?”

She kept her head up. “Yes,” she said again.

“What sort of friend brings a high schooler here?”

A totally sketchy one. “They’re actually more of an acquaintance,” she amended lamely. Damn Ohya. 

“But you agreed come to meet them here. In the Red Light District.”

“Yes,” Ren deadpanned. “I’m aware of where I am right now, okay? We met earlier, but our meeting lasted a bit longer than I anticipated.” Because she kept ordering drink after drink. Lala had to cut her off. “Could you actually take me back to where I met her? I really need to make a phone call.” She purposely failed to mention that it was a bar because he’d probably be pissed about that too.

The look Akechi gave her was crazed, like she grew a second head. “Take you back?” he said. “Have you lost your mind?”

She threw her arms up, exasperated. You know what? Maybe she had if she was asking _him_ for help. “I have no signal and I have to call Sojiro for a ride home.” Yeah, it needed to be Sojiro because he owned a car and he was going to find out about her night’s escapades anyway, no doubt from Futaba if she put something in the group chat.

He gave her another bizarre look. “If all you need is a ride, certainly I can provide that.”

“Yes, if you could just take me to where I met my friend.”

“Why bother going back to what I’m positive is a shady bar—“ she internally swore. Damn. “When I can cut out the middleman and take you back to Leblanc myself?”

Because you’re not supposed to get into a car with questionable people! And Goro Akechi was the very definition of questionable! If she looked it up in a dictionary, his dumb face would be printed there as the example!

“Because I’ve already troubled you enough tonight,” she said instead.

He did not appear convinced. “If that’s your reasoning then don’t you think it would ease my mind to personally see to it that you arrive safe at the cafe?”

“Please just take me to Crossroads, Akechi.”

“I’m not taking you to a bar.”

Said the boy who once took her to a jazz club. “Then let me use your phone to I can call Sojiro.”

“That’s fine with me, but I will be waiting until he gets here.”

“I can handle myself.”

He put on another smile, and when he spoke his voice dropped with sarcasm. “Because you were a spectacular job of that earlier, right?”

God, he knew just how to get under her skin. Ren was tempted to pull out that pepper spray and use on him. “Alright!” she huffed. “Since it matters so much to you, I’ll let you drive me home.”

“Thank you.” Akechi opened the passenger door, bowed low at the hip as if he were a chauffeur, and waited until she slid onto the cushioned seat. “Glad you see it my way.” 

Before he could close it, she put her hand on the door and swallowed her pride. “Thank you.” Ren bowed her head. “I really appreciate you going out of your way to help me.” And she meant it.

Even if Ren couldn’t fully trust him, a part of her did. A bigger part than she was willing to admit out loud. All the outings they’ve done, the goal had been to gain his trust and gauge how far the Phantom Thieves investigation had gotten. Along the way though, she got to know him in a much more personal level than she ever planned. Assuming everything he told her was the truth. Ren had her doubts, but she truly wanted to believe him. She truly wanted to trust him. Because if she could trust him, maybe he’d trust her too. And if he trusted her, not only would he be a great asset to the team, but they could actually be friends. Real friends. And if they were real friends ... well, she wouldn’t have to feel so conflicted about the warm feeling she got in her gut every time he came around.

Akechi gave her yet another smile, a genuine this time. “It’s no trouble at all.” Then he slammed the door, quickly made his way into the driver’s seat, and drove away from the station. 

Cool air blasted through the A/C vents. That didn't bode well given that Ren was still soaking wet. She couldn’t help the tremor that wracked her body. Ugh. Even if she didn’t really get pneumonia, she would most likely end up with a cold. Ren squeezed her eyes shut. All of those meds she bought from Takemi were for the Metaverse. And she couldn’t really afford a day off.

“Here,” Akechi said. When she opened her eyes again, a jacket hovered several inches from her nose. She took a sideways glance at her companion. His focus was straight ahead on the road, almost like he was avoiding eye contact. “Put this on.”

Ren hesitated before accepting the offer. “Th-thank you, Akechi.” She pulled off her own coat, put it on the floor at her feet, then slipped his on over her shoulders. It took every once of strength in her body to resist deliberately trying to smell his jacket.

He nodded once. “You’re welcome, Kurusu.” She saw him take a deep breath and release it. “You know … you never answered my question.”

It was rather unsettling seeing him like this. “What question was that?”

He had one eyebrow arched, though still didn’t look at her. “Are you okay?”

That was a loaded question, even if he didn’t know it. “I’m fine,” she said.

At the next intersection, Akechi stopped the car, set the break, clicked on the overhead light, and faced her fully. Being under his scrutiny was nothing new to Ren, but these circumstances were so vastly different. They’d been alone together on numerous occasions, but this was practically total isolation. It was just the two of them in that car, on an empty road, at almost one in the morning. No witnesses in case something were to happen. Nothing to quell the warmth enveloping her.

“Do you mean that?” he asked quietly. “Or are you just putting on a brave face?”

She wouldn’t give in to his probing. “I mean it. I’m fine, Akechi.”

Akechi crossed his arms, leaned forward slightly, cocked his head to the side. “Why do I not believe you?” he mused.

Ren rolled her eyes, in hopes of breaking the tension. “You are a detective. Being suspicious of everyone is part of the job, right?”

Akechi smirked. “I’m offended, Kurusu. Part of being an ace detective is reading people. The trick is looking for small, imperceptible clues. It doesn’t matter what people say, it’s what they do, how they act that’s important.” 

“Is that so?”

He reached across the center console and gently pinched her chin between his thumb and forefinger, forcing her to look him dead in the eyes. She held her breath. As Akechi continued to speak, he tilted her to and fro. “Their eyes flickering away. Nostrils flaring. Brows rising or falling. Jaw clenching. There are many microexpressions that giveaway the hidden truth.” He let go of her and frowned. “I’ll admit you’re harder to read than most.”

Ren tucked a loose lock of hair behind her ear, a nervous tick. “I’ll take that as a compliment coming from you.”

He reached forward again. For a second, his hand came close to her face, making the hair on the back of her neck stand on end. Was he going to touch her cheek? Did she want him to? Akechi changed his mind just as he was about to make contact and went for her shoulder instead. His brown eyes bore into hers. “Please answer truthfully. Are you okay, Ren Kurusu?”

Technically, she wasn’t lying. In regards to creep, she was fine. It was a bit too reminiscent of Kamoshida for her taste, but other than that, she honestly was okay. It was Akechi’s involvement that threw her through a loop. His presence at any given time tended to have that effect on her. It relieved her to know he couldn’t read the constant conflict on her face when he was around. It also frustrated her. Because, deep down, she wanted him to know. She wanted to know what he’d do with that knowledge. Would he be disgusted or reciprocate?

The traffic light flashed green.

“Ren?” he murmured, that same concern from earlier back.

An odd feeling settled in her chest. “I’m … I’m … ” And she sneezed right in his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So we got to the snippet from the summary. Hope you enjoyed it. 
> 
> You know what’s funny. Ever since I started writing this, I’ve seen way more fem!Akira art. I don’t go looking for it, it’ll just coincidentally pop up. Was it always there? Is this like when you get a new car, so you start noticing others with same model all the time? Who know ... But I dig it. It makes me want to write more.
> 
> I’ll try not to take as long to post the next chapter. I make no promises, but I will TRY!
> 
> Again, thanks for reading!!! :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the kudos and feedback. It made me sit down and finish this.
> 
> *jazz hands*
> 
> Please enjoy the last part

Ren gasped in horror then slapped her hands to cover the massive blush coloring her face. “I’m so sorry,” she mumbled into her palms. Her glasses fogged up. “Oh _God_. I really didn’t mean to do that. I am so so so sorry, Akechi.” If only a Shadow appeared to kill her now. She would happily let it happen.

With a blank expression, Akechi took a small cloth from inside his coat and dragged it over his face. “It’s … alright, Kurusu. Accidents … happen.” He tucked it away, switched the light off, and turned back to the steering wheel. “I don’t think I need to tell you you should take a warm shower as soon as you get home.”

Ren peeked through her fingers, not brave enough to completely come out of hiding. “I know.”

“I was going to put off my shower until the morning, but I have no choice thanks to you,” he teased.

“Shut up,” she begged, face burning with shame. “I already said I’m sorry.” Ren was never going to live this down.

“Yes, but it’s entertaining to see the typically unshakable Ren Kurusu humiliate herself.” He sighed, but it was clearly for theatrics. “I just wish that didn’t include spitting in my face.”

Her hand shot to the door handle. “Let me out of this damn car.” 

“I’ll stop if you promise to take a shower before bed.”

“Fine!”

Akechi tossed one hand up in the air. “There you go lying to me again. You’re going to catch a cold if you don’t,” he scolded.

“I know.” She almost added a bemoaned _Mother_ to the end of that. “It’s just … I don’t have access to a shower.”

He sided-eyed her. “Excuse me?”

“Hey, Mr. Ace Detective, I live in an attic above a coffee shop,” she said, voice dripping with sass. “I’m lucky to have a toilet.”

“I’ve seen a bathhouse across the alleyway.”

Ren shook her head. “I’m not sure if it’d still be open right now. And even if it was open, you’re okay with me, a tiny female high schooler, venturing into a bathhouse by myself?”

Akechi shook his head. “Do you know Sakura’s address? He must have a shower.”

“Yes, I have his address.” Of course she had his address, and Sojiro was much kinder to her now than at the beginning of their arrangement, but the boundaries hadn’t changed. She still slept in that attic after all. He didn't exactly invite her to stay at his house after Futaba opened up. “But …”

“But what?”

She wasn’t in the mood to explain her bizarre home life. “I am not going to knock at his door at one something in the morning to ask if I could use his shower because I made the stupid mistake of staying out late.”

There was that smirk again. “Oh, so you admit it was stupid?”

Ren scowled. Of course that was his take away. “Akechi!” she snapped. Why the hell was he pushing so hard over something so trivial anyway? “I’ll go sometime tomorrow, I promise.” Maybe? She still needed to do all that other stuff.

“By then you could develop a fever from sleeping with cold, wet hair in an uninsulated attic.”

The next words out of her mouth sprang out without much thought. “Then let me use _your_ shower!”

“Okay!” Both of their heads simultaneously whipped around so they could gape at each other. Surprisingly enough, he looked just as shocked by his words as she did. Akechi looked away and attempted to salvage his pride. “Your suggestion isn’t totally irrational. Since it's the only way to guarantee you won't contract some horrible disease in the middle of the night. I’ll allow you to shower at my apartment. It’s closer than the coffee shop anyway.”

Ren’s head bobbed. “Thank you. I appreciate it.”

“And maybe…” He trailed off for a moment, swallowed, and tried again. “Maybe it would even be best you stayed the night.” It was not humanly possible for Ren’s eyes to go any wider. What? “I’m sorry. That is highly inappropriate. Please forgive my thoughtlessness.”

“No,” she said, too quickly, and winced. “I mean, if it would make it easier for you. Why take me all the way to your apartment to shower then all the way to Leblanc? It would be a colossal waste of time.”

The sound of him squeezing the steering wheel was audible. “It’s settled then.”

“It’s settled then,” she repeated robotically.

His eyes bore holes into the windshield. “You’re spending the night at my apartment.”

Holy crap. This … this was happening. “I am spending the night at your apartment.”

“If that makes you at all uncomfortable—”

She squeezed her hands into fists in her lap. “No. I know you’re not the kind of person to try anything.” And the crazy thing was, what blew Ren’s mind, she wasn’t uncomfortable. Which alarmed Ren greatly because she should be. She should not be comfortable with him. He was most likely plotting against her. He wanted her arrested, for crying out loud! Goro Akechi was likely a Persona user, knew she was too, and wanted to take the whole of the Phantom Thieves down. The last thing she should feel around him was comfortable. No, the last thing she should feel were those other things. 

However, after getting to know him all of these months, he genuinely didn’t seem like a bad guy.

“I trust you, Akechi.” And she meant it. Somehow, saying those words out loud felt like the beginning of the end.

“Thank you, Kurusu.”

The rest of their car ride was spent in tense silence.

Twenty minutes later, they arrived at his building. Ren looked out the window. She wasn’t expecting luxury condominiums, but you’d think the Detective Prince would live somewhere befitting of his status. This place looked only marginally better than her neighborhood. She unbuckled her seatbelt and slid out of the car. The rain had eased up. It was only sprinkling now.

Akechi came up behind her. “I’m afraid there’s no elevator. I hope you don’t mind walking up a few flights of stairs.”

She shrugged. “I think I’ll manage.” 

The inside of his apartment was painfully normal. Maybe Ren had watched way too many procedural cop shows on television, but she thought there’d be boxes of case files stacked everywhere, walls plastered with papers, strings and pins connecting it all together. Maybe a magnifying glass or two. She thought there’d be something to give away his apparent Phantom Thieves obsession.

Yeah. None of that.

There were clothes tossed on the couch. She counted five different coffee cups around the room, none of them fully empty. Dishes were stacked in the sink. Her only clue that he might be investigating them was a few folders on the counter by the sink. The image of a calling card stuck out of the corner of the bottom one.

Akechi scooped those up before she could think to walk over and look. “I apologize for the mess,” he said. “I’ve been busy with cases lately and my cleanliness has slipped as a result.”

Ren slowly ambled over, gesturing around the room. “Akechi. You’re a teenager that lives alone. This could be a lot worse.”

With the file still in hand, he crossed his arms and leaned back against the counter, “You’re right. At least I don’t live in an attic of a shabby coffee shop.”

She held up one hand in offense. “Whoa. That was very rude.”

He smiled. “It was. What are you going to do about it?”

She kept her face straight. “Go on live TV and tell everyone their beloved ace detective is a jerk who picks up girls at the Red Light District in the middle of the night. Let’s see how many fangirls you’ll have then.”

He pretended to mule it over, even touching his chin. “I could do without the fangirls. They make going out in public more of a chore than it used to be.”

Ren rolled her eyes. “Oh no. You poor famous person.”

Akechi ignored her sarcasm. “Precisely. You remember that time at the cafe. That’s an everyday occurrence.”

She remembered screwing up his hair and giving him her glasses. Ren regretted not taking a picture of that. “When can I take that shower you were nagging me about?”

“Right. Follow me.”

They go into his bedroom, which was cleaner than the living room, but just as plain. Bed. Dresser. Desk. Closet. Empty walls. He rifled through his dresser pulling out two pairs of pants and two shirts. He gave her one of each. “Change into this for the night. We can’t have you sleeping in wet clothes.”

_Or naked_ , her traitorous mind supplied. “Okay.”

Then he went into his closet and handed her a fresh towel. “Take as long as you’d like in the shower. It’s the only other door in the apartment. When you’re done, you’ll be sleeping in here.” He paused, then added, “I’ll sleep on the couch.”

The fact that he thought he had to clarify as much made her stomach do another flip. “I figured that, but I don’t mind taking the couch.”

“Nonsense. You’re my guest. You’re getting the bed.” She opened her mouth to protest, but he cut her off. “Now go.”

_Hoo boy_. Akechi wasn’t wrong about needing that warm shower. For the fifteen minutes she was under the water—fifteen sweet, sweet minutes—nothing else mattered in the world. She wasn’t on probation for a false assault charge. She wasn't the leader of the notorious Phantom Thieves. She wasn’t falling in love with Goro Akechi. Ren was just warm and clean and that was it.

Getting out of the shower was the most devastating ordeal of her life because all of her problems just felt ten times worse.

Ren opted to put her underwear on again even though they were still a little damp. There was no way she was going to sleep in Akechi’s apartment—correction, any teenage boy’s apartment—braless and pantiless. Nu uh. No way. Not happening. That went for Ryuji and Yusuke too. She wholly believed none of them would try anything funny, but it felt wrong to do otherwise. 

Akechi’s clothes were huge on her. Well, maybe not huge, but the sleeves passed her fingertips and the pants bunched at her feet. She felt like a giant toddler. Eff you, tall people.

When Ren stepped out of the bathroom, she spotted him in his kitchen, washing dishes and mumbling under his breath. The folder he had earlier was long gone. She considered the possibility of staying up to go snooping for it, but Ren was too tired at that point to try. She went into his room and spread out her clothes in hopes that it’ll dry by morning. “Hey,” she called from the doorway. “You can take your shower now.”

He jumped slightly at the sound of her voice. “Thank you. I’m just trying to finish—oh.” When he went to smile at her, the plate that he’d been scrubbing fell back into the sink.

She started towards him, worried. “Are you okay?”

He threw a hand out to stop her from coming any closer. “Yes. Sorry. I’m—the soap made it slip from my grasp is all.”

She still came closer to get a better look. “I hope you didn’t break it.”

“It’s fine,” he insisted without even checking. “Really. I’m fine.”

Look who’s lying now. “Oh. Okay.”

“Anything else I can get for you?”

“No. I think I’ve got everything I need.” Neither of them made a move. The silence just grew bigger and longer and more awkward with each second. Ren broke it. “Um … well … goodnight then.”

“Yes. Goodnight.”

“Thank you … again. For everything.”

“You’re welcome.” 

Ren shuffled back into the room, careful not to trip on the pant legs. She smiled at him one last time, closed the door, and sighed. That was weird. Even for him. Thankfully she was too tired to dwell on that. So Ren climbed into bed and checked her phone. No recent texts or missed calls. No one had any idea she wasn’t in the attic. Which, now that she thought about it, was perfect. If they knew she wasn’t in Leblanc, they’d worry. If they knew she was with Akechi, they’d freak out. If they freaked out, Ren would feel guilty. If she felt guilty, she just might confess the one big secret even they don’t know. And she wasn’t ready to tell them. Not yet.

A voice at the back of her mind that sounded an awful lot like Morgana was telling her to go to sleep. With one more sigh, she rolled over and did just that.

…

…

…

“Good morning.”

Ren hopped off the last stepped and gave a mock salute. “Good morning, Boss.”  
He leaned his arm on top of the counter. “I see that you didn’t clean the shop last night.”

Busted. She smiled sheepishly as she took a seat at the bar. “Yeah. I’m sorry. I promise to do it tonight. Really.”

He waved a dismissive hand. “Don’t stress it, kid. You’re usually pretty reliable on things. One tiny slip up won’t erase that.” Sojiro pulled out a cup and filled it with fresh coffee. He slid it closer to her. “Hope you didn’t come back too late last night.”

She technically never came back at all last night. She woke up super early that morning just to get back to Leblanc before he came to open up. Akechi wasn’t even awake when she left. Ren left him a note apologizing practically ditching him without so much as a thank you or goodbye. “You didn’t wait up, did you?” she asked. 

He shook his head. “Nah. I gave you that key for a reason.” The man scratched the back of his head. “You’re always busy. Always out and about meeting up with God only knows who. Who am I to judge though? I wasn’t a homebody either in my youth.”

“Oh, but …”

“I know, I know. I’m technically responsible for you, kid, but as long as you don’t cause any trouble and you’re safe, you can do as you please.”

“Thanks.”

“No, thank you for not being a pain in my ass.”

“Then you’re welcome, Boss.”

Suddenly the door was slammed open. In stepped a certain lovable, blond punk. “Good morning, Leblanc!”

Sojiro rubbed his temples. “Pipe down. I may not have customers in here right now, but I don’t want to hear you shouting either.”

Ryuji deflated. “Sorry.”

Ren spun in the stool to face her best friend. “Hey, Ryuji.”

He plopped down the booth right in front of her. “What’s up, Renren?”

She blanched. “Stop calling me that.”

He grinned like a Cheshire cat. “It’s cute.”

“I’m not cute,” she pouted.

“You’re adorable as hell.”

“Am not.”

Ryuji snickered. “Your denial just makes you look cuter.”

She leaned forward, glaring. “Y’know, that almost sounded like a love confession to me.”

At that statement, he looked positively disgusted. “Ew. You’re basically my sister, man. That’s just … so gross.” He made a fake retching noise. Ren laughed. “Anyway, wanna hang out today?” He then stuffed his hands in his pockets and picked at the floor with his shoe. “It’s cool if you’ve already got plans though. I’d probably just chill here.”

Oh, Ryuji. He liked to act like a tough punk, but he was as soft hearted as they came. “I was just on my way to run a bunch of errands.” She made intense eye contact to make sure he understood exactly what those errands entailed. Official PT business and what not. It took a moment, but then Ryuji nodded in comprehension. “But having you around will make it a lot less boring, so if you don’t mind tagging along—”

He pumped a fist in the air. “Awesome! I’m down.”

Ren downed the rest of her coffee and jumped to the ground. “I’m ready to go if you are.”

He got to his feet too. “Yeah. Let’s go, Renren.” 

She punched him in the shoulder. “Stop that or you’re paying for lunch.”

“ _Ouch_.”

Sojiro, used to their antics, just waved them off. “See ya, kids.”

Ren called back to him from the door. “Bye, Boss.”

They barely reached the end of the alleyway when Ren froze. “Wait. My jacket.”

“Need to go back?”

There was the smallest hint of a chill outside. Probably because of last night’s rain. “Yes. Wait, no. I left it in—” Akechi’s car. Ah, crap. She never brought it inside with her. “Nevermind.”

Ryuji grabbed her arm. “We can head back if you want. We haven’t even gotten that far. We’re only, like, twenty steps away.”

“No, it’s not in my room. I left it … somewhere.”

He cocked an eyebrow. “Where’d you leave it then? We can go pick it up.”

No. No no no. Thank you, but no, Ryuji. “Don’t worry about it. I’ll go get it another day.”

The blond eyed her for a moment, but let it go with a shrug. “Whatever.”

“Kurusu!”

No way.

No effin way.

Not again!

Ryuji stared her down, hard. “Ren. Why is Goro Akechi callin your name?”

Ren averted her gaze. Shit. “Uh …”

The young detective caught up to them in no time. She supposed it was a good sign that he didn’t appear upset for her actions that morning. “Hello, Kurusu.”

For the millionth time in 12 hours, she wished to die. On the outside though, she had to play it cool. “Hi, Akechi.”

He smiled politely at her companion. “Hello, Sakamoto.”

Ryuji crossed his arms and looked between the two. “Akechi.”

Unperturbed by the blond boy’s sour look, he focused on Ren again. “I think you may have left something with me by accident.” He handed over the jacket. “I’m glad I got it to you before you left for your day’s plans.”

“Thank you. I was literally just wondering where I left this.” She prayed her face didn’t give away her unease. He couldn’t have magically learned to read her, right? Unless that was a bold-faced lie. Her eyes flickered to Ryuji’s for half a second and she regretted it instantly. He did not look happy. “And sorry for leaving like I did. I hope I didn't lead to any confusion.”

“No, I saw your note. And I understand.” Akechi adjusted the knot of his tie and cleared his throat. “Alright, we all have things to do now. I suppose we should get to them, yes?”

Ryuji was outwardly scowling at the other boy. “Yeah, we should.”

He pointedly didn’t look at him. “Kurusu. Promise me we won’t have a repeat of last night, okay?”

She shrugged. “I make no such promises.”

God, he laughed and her stomach somersaulted. “That’s not surprising coming from you.” He put on a dazzling smile. “Well then. Sakamoto. Kurusu. I’ll see you around.”

She smiled back. “You will. And thank you again for helping me out.”

“It was my pleasure.” And with that, he turned and left.

Ryuji waited until he was out of earshot before whirling on her. “What the eff was that?”

This was what she dreaded for so long. This exact moment. She wasn’t ready. “I can explain.”

He threw his arms out. “Then explain! Repeat of last night? What happened last night? And why are you hangin around a sketchy guy like that anyways? You and I both know he’s bad news. He hates us.”

“He hates the Phantom Thieves,” she shot back.

“We are the Phantom Thieves!” he exclaimed. The second the words came out, he checked to see if they were alone. When that was confirmed, he pulled her back into the alley and lowered his voice. “We are the Phantom Thieves, so yeah, he hates us. He wants us thrown in jail.”

And it hurt to know that. “Very well aware of that, thank you. His thoughts on us and our extracurricular activities are only on TV all the time.”

He pointed in the direction Akechi left. “Then why did you seem so chummy with that asshole just now? And, _seriously_ , what happened last night?”

She started to walk away. “Ryuji, I really don’t want to get into this right now.” Or ever, but Ren always knew it was bound to happen. She wasn’t ready though. She wasn’t ready to loose their trust.

Ryuji didn’t even bother trying to follow. He stood his ground. “Doesn’t matter. You’re my best friend. And I thought I was yours. Best friends tell each other shit they don’t tell anyone else and they don’t judge.”

At that, Ren spun back around. “How is calling him an asshole not judgy?”

He opened his mouth to defend himself then snapped it shut a second later. “Good point. You got me there.” Ryuji walked up to her and sucked in a huge breath and loudly let it out. “Okay. Okay. For real. No more judgement. Just explain. Everything.”

“Everything?” Ren echoed.

“Everything,” he repeated. 

“No judgment?”

“No judgement.” Then Ryuji grabbed her shoulder and grinned that goofy grin of his. “Like I said. You’re my best friend. You’ve been there for me, so I gotta repay the favor.”

And so she told him _everything._  
  
... 

... 

...

**_“What the eff?”_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that’s all I got, guys.
> 
> This was the hardest part to write b/c I never know how to end stuff. Biggest pain in my ass. I’m not totally satisfied with where I took ending, but I don’t hate it either so ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ whatever, right? 
> 
> Can I just say I love my boy, Ryuji. I love Akechi, but that dumb punk is my fave. He truly is the best boy and deserves to be treated better. That scene after Shido’s palace—NO. Not cool.
> 
> I’m thinking about writing more in the AU. There’s already a couple ideas cooking in my head. Anyone interested? I’d even love some suggestions for any scenes I could rewrite with a fem!protag’s POV. 
> 
> As always, thanks for reading. I hope to be back with more fairly soon

**Author's Note:**

> Kind of a mess. I know. Wrote this late at night. Barely edited. No beta; we die like men and all that jazz.
> 
> I have more. If anyone’s interested 
> 
> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ 
> 
> Thanks for reading.


End file.
